5th Prompt Exchange Challenge
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: [Another one! First crossover, please be nice.] On an outing in Domino Conan comes across a case where the criminal who attacked the game shop owner is torn between their two suspects. Finding clues and stumbling through slow detectives senses he'll stick to his saying that "Only One Truth Prevails!" (Prompt by: Shadowfox26) YxY includes OC.


_5th Prompt Exchange Challenge!_

_I crossed this over with Case Closed/Detective Conan and Yugioh since I've always wanted to do a Yugioh "Who done it". I'm using all American dub names, and I'm also using one OC. Please give it a chance, first time writing with Conan and company, hope I did well._

_PS. This story can be seen as a carry one from my 100 theme challenge chapters 3Hate and 4Canine. Thank you now enjoy._

* * *

**"Only One Truth Prevails!" Detective Conan** **[Sent by Shadowfox26]**

* * *

Detective Moore groaned grumpily, stretching as they walked down the dusking street to where they'd parked their car. "I can't believe you dragged us out here to look at dusty old pots," he complained for the umpteenth time.

Rachel sighed, looking back at her slouching Father irritably "Will you get over it? I told you, Domino museum has the best artifacts on ancient Egypt. Items that Ishizu Ishtar herself brought to Japan, I couldn't let that pass," she explained exasperated at how boring her Father could be.

Conan just laughed a little, arms behind his head and bow tie under his chin. _Give up Rachel, he's never going to get that we went to look at a lost civilization; he'll only see face value. No wonder he's such a bad detective._ He sighed a little at the amount of work he had to put in to make the man look good for the public. _I can't wait to get my old body back._ He thought for the millionth time.

Rachel smiled down at him, thinking that Conan was nothing more than a sixth grader, not her best friend slash crush. "Are you tired Conan? We did do a lot of walking today," she thought out loud.

Conan jumped and shook his head "I'm fine, I'm just tired of hearing your Dad complain," he said, before side stepping a punch and laughing.

Rachel laughed a little too "That makes two of us."

Just as they turned onto the street with their car park a loud bang sound was heard. Richard Moore jumped, fully awake as he heard it, "Gunfire?" he questioned.

Conan turned with his trademark thinking glare "I heard it too."

Rachel gasped and then they all heard the loud sounds of a shop alarm going off.

Conan growled a little, _that's one coincidence too many._ And he took off towards the sound.

Rachel gasped "Conan! Dad!" she also shouted as her Father ran just behind the boy towards the shop.

Conan gasped as he saw one shop with the door wide open, there was glass all over the floor and the form of a body in the late evening sun. Conan ran inside and leaned over the young man's side "Hey! Can you hear me?" he called, putting a hand to the man's neck. He looked late or mid-teens, with rather crazy hair in three colours.

Richard and Rachel arrived a second later. Conan turned to them "He's got a pulse, we need an ambulance!" he ordered, Rachel at once pulling out her mobile phone and dialling while Richard also entered the room.

The adult Detective leaned over Conan and the unconscious man and said "His clothes are a bit pulled about, and by the amount of damage I say the kid put up a fight," he looked around as Conan did.

The smaller Detective nodded "Though hardly a fair fight against a gun." Suddenly a whimper was heard from a far corner. Conan looked over and saw a large black and brown German Shepard laying on his side, he slowly approached it. "Hey boy, what's the matter?"

Rachel leaned her head in "Inspector McGuire is on his way with the ambulance, ah! Conan, don't approach strange dogs!" she worried.

Conan extended a hand and the large dog licked it with another whimper. Conan smiled at Rachel "He's not going to hurt me," he assured her, then he knelt by the animals side and his smile vanished "Rachel he's hurt!"

The girl gasped as Conan raised a bloody hand.

Richard came over "Rachel keep an eye on this man."

"Right."

The black haired man looked at the dog and saw the wound "Bullet, I bet this loyal puppy was trying to protect his master, lucky it was only his hind leg, get enough of those in the force," he rambled, putting a hand to the dogs collar "Julian," he read off.

Conan patted the dog's side while Rachel gently maneuvered the unconscious young man into the recovery position.

* * *

Inspector McGuire entered the room and sighed as he saw the two normal guests. "Moore, Conan, why am I still surprised? You bring a murder or crime wherever you go," he complained.

Richard shrugged "I'm so good at them they follow me like my fans," he grinned and laughed boastfully.

Conan gave him a flat look, _yeah right, all you do is sleep in the final scene._

* * *

McGuire sighed and twenty minutes later had all the information he needed. "Okay, so the victim of the attack is a Yugi Moto, twenty six years old, King of Games in this city, runs a shop and the only relative he has is his grandfather who lives in the retirement village across town. I have an officer over there to bring him to the hospital," he paused for breath "No criminal record, no cash stolen, no witnesses besides you three who arrived after the crime."

Richard hummed as he thought "Looks very simple Inspector, this is a robbery gone wrong." He turned to the team "Here's what I think happened. The criminal came into the shop as it was closing, and went over to this glass case, he broke the glass and that's when Mr Moto comes into the scene," he pointed at the open backdoor to the house behind the shop counter. "He sees the guy and tries to get him to leave, they struggle a little, then the gun comes out. The dog takes the shot and the kid gets knocked out, the robber leaves with nothing."

One of the police officers spoke up "Sorry sir, that sequence of events isn't possible, the glass cases once broken set of burglar alarms, according to your statements you heard the shot first then the alarm."

Richard slumped as his pride was bruised and then tried to correct his story.

Conan watched them bicker and thought to himself, _Robbery? That doesn't seem right. Why go for the merchandises when the till was right on the counter?_ He looked at the untouched till. _And why was the victim's clothes so torn and disturbed? A robber with a gun would be able to threaten from far away, maybe make the victim put the money on the table for him. This doesn't seem right._ He looked at where he found the victim and then blinked as a new idea came into his head.

_Could it be that the victim was the target? That makes sense, this wasn't a robbery, it was an attack! Maybe even a murder uncompleted!_

McGuire spoke up again "Either way, the full story won't be known until Mr Moto regains consciousness, I've got a doctor on standby if he wakes up-"

"Sir you can't go in here!"

"What's going on?" a stranger demanded, standing in the entrance.

McGuire looked him up and down, he had spiky hair, red eyes, pale skin and wore several leather items. There was a shock moment where people mistook the red eyed man for Yugi, but he was clearly different. "And you are?"

The man saw him and straightened up "I'm Yami Sennen sir. What's going on? What happened? Is Yugi alright?"

Moore jumped "You know the victim?"

Yami paled "Victim?" he shouted "What's going on?"

McGuire walked over to him and pulled him to one side "Sir, Mr Moto was found unconscious with the alarm on and after a gunshot. He's alright for now, just in hospital," the man sagged in relief. McGuire looked at him suspiciously "Since you're here, do you mind answering a few questions, just to fill in a few blanks."

Yami shook his head "Go ahead," he allowed, looking like he wished he was elsewhere. Julian limped over, a medic had patched him up. Yami knelt and scratched his hears "Hey Julian, what happened?" Julian licked his neck and hands whining sadly.

McGuire cleared his throat "Okay sir, your relationship with the victim?"

Yami stood up "I'm his fiancée sir," he held up his ring. "We've been together for several years before that though, I live here with him." He reached into his pocket and handed over his wallet.

McGuire opened it and gasped "You're with the force?" he asked, looking at the Police badge.

Yami nodded "I've taken leave for a few months, but I'm a detective for the Domino police department. Been here all my life," he said calmly, but his hands were anxiously rubbing Julian's head.

McGuire nodded "So where were you at half eight this evening?"

Yami sighed "I have no solid alibi sir, I left the shop at half five to shop for essentials while Yugi covered the shop here, I remembered last second that we needed more light bulbs, but the hardware store was shut when I arrived, no one saw me."

"Really?" McGuire said evenly. "That's very honest of you."

Yami nodded "I know how these work, and I've got nothing to hide, the sooner this is solved the better."

Conan saw how worried he was, _he seems to be telling the truth, but I've seen lots of good actors in my time, so he's not in the clear yet._ He decided, and went back to snooping around. "Hey!" he said loudly "What are all these cards for Mister?" he asked.

Rachel gasped and pulled Conan away as he tried to touch "Conan no-"

Yami smiled and put a calming hand on her shoulder "It's alright Miss. Those are duel monsters cards, this shop sells all types of games, but duel monsters is still the most popular," he explained, kneeling down and showing his own deck of cards from his pocket. "Do you play?" he asked.

Conan shook his head "No. So those cards over there must be pretty important, I mean, they were the only cards the robber went after."

Yami blinked and looked at the display case "That's one dumb robber, those are starter deck and class one star cards. Not very valuable compared to rarer cards," he pointed at the rare card case beside the till.

Richard blinked and Conan smirked as the idiot finally got it. "Wait a second, why didn't he go for the till?"

Conan gave Yami his cards back and said "Maybe he wasn't after the cards?"

Richard Moore looked down at Conan in disbelief. Then gasped "He was after the victim!"

"What victim!?"

Everyone jumped as another voice sounded from the doorway. A black haired and blue eyed young man, dressed in a long sleeved white T-shirt and sweatpants but he still looked very unkept. McGuire glared at him "Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, he jabbed a finger at Yami "You! What have you done to him? I knew you were no good!" he tried to attack him but two police officers caught him.

Richard glared at him "Keep your hat on kid, your friend is fine. What's your name?"

The man shook the officers off "I'm John Dean. Yugi's boyfriend."

"What?" Yami and several others exclaimed.

John glared at Yami. "You heard me! You lying piece of garbage!"

Yami tilted his head "Do I know you?" he asked.

Richard jumped "You haven't met?"

Yami shook his head "Never."

McGuire put a hand on the angry man's shoulder "Take it easy sir. Now, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself and your relationship with the victim?"

John continued to glare at Yami "I was Yugi's boyfriend in high school. When I was fifteen I was caught drink driving underage and for my own social status was sent to a prison far away to serve out my sentence without the entire town knowing I was a criminal, and so I could continue to go to school. I recently moved back to see Yugi again and we've been out several times since then, catching up, you know?"

McGuire nodded for the sake of it "And what are you doing here tonight?"

John glared "I was going to convince Yugi to take me back and leave that bastard, he admitted that he was seeing someone else the last time we spoke," he crossed his arms.

McGuire quickly looked at his wallet "Says here you work in computer repair and programing. Tell me, where were you at eight thrity?"

John glared "I was at home, alone."

Conan stared at the guy astonished, _that's two suspects without alibi's. But at least the Yami seems civil about it, never met before? So the only person connecting these two is the victim. I wonder what really went down?_

Conan saw how John glared and wondered, _could it be that Yami was the original target, and Yugi was mistaken for him?_ Conan picked up Yugi's diving license to examine the pictures, trying to see if they could be mistaken, but then sighed. _That's not it, they're similar in hair but different everywhere else, and at such close range in the struggle the suspect would have easily noticed the difference. _Conan glared at the floor in frustration, _I can't make an accurate guess at who did it until I know how that glass broke, why shoot then smash the glass to set the alarm off? To make it look like a robbery?_

McGuire's phone broke his train of thought. The large men put it to his ear "McGuire," he answered. He nodded a few times with some agreeing grunts then almost smiled "Is that so? Thanks a lot," he closed the phone "Alright, Mr Moto has regained consciousness and I'd like to get to the bottom of this ASAP. So you two are coming with me, Moore and family come along too, you're witnesses," he ordered, going towards the police cruiser.

Conan smiled a little "That's helpful."

Rachel took his hand "I hope he's alright," she lead him to the car.

Suddenly Julian growled, hackles raised. Everyone jumped and saw John standing in the animal's wrath. John glared at it "Dumb mutt," and walked out.

Yami looked puzzled and put a hand on Julian's back "Easy boy, it's alright," Julian calmed a little and Yami took him to the back yard "Now stay," everyone heard him order before rejoining them all. "Sorry about Julian, Mr Dean, he's very protective," he offered as an apology.

John sneered and looked away.

Conan sat between Rachel and Yami. He kicked his feet for a few minutes then figured he'd find some more information out. "Why was Julian growling?" he asked like a child.

Yami smiled at him "He's just a great guard dog, he used to be part of the police but disobeyed orders and so was retired early. Good thing he did, he saved my life," he pulled his shirt up to show a bullet wound.

Conan blinked "Wow. He didn't growl at me."

Yami pulled his shirt down and nodded "He loves kids, but doesn't like strangers so much. That attacker must have gotten the fright of his life; Julian's fearless, he'd take on lions. But only if his family was in danger, he's very protective," he pulled up his sleeve and showed Conan his wrist. "See here? I was tickling Yugi so much he cried laughing and Julian thought he was in distress, so gave me a warning bite."

Conan stared at the old wound. _Warning bite? I'd hate to see what a nip is._ The rest of the journey passed quickly and soon they were in the hospital.

* * *

A nurse showed them the way to Yugi's room. They opened the door and saw the young man from the scene crying on his Grandpa's shoulder. Rachel sighed "Poor guy, I bet he's had a night he'll wish he'd forget."

The young man looked up as Inspector McGuire, Richard Moore, Rachel and Conan entered, two policeman waited outside with Yami and John. McGuire pulled out a badge "Mr Moto? I'm inspector McGuire, I know you've only just woken up, but I'd like to ask a few questions about tonight."

Yugi sniffed and rubbed at one eye "Y-yes sir," he agreed.

The old man stood up "I'm Solomon Moto, I'll help any way I can," he offered before sitting back down when Yugi tugged on his sleeve. "Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry," he sighed.

Yugi leaned on him.

Richard looked at the door "Should we bring the suspects in?" McGuire nodded. Richard opened the door "Alright, in you go, no funny business now."

Yugi looked up at the two suspects and gasped "Yami you're alive!"

There was a silence.

Yami blinked "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Yugi leaned out for his hand and Yami took it and let Yugi pull him closer "That man, the one who attacked me, he said he'd killed you," he gasped hysterically, holding Yami tightly. Conan's eyes widened.

Yami looked confused, but held him back "I'm here, it's alright, I'm here …" he soothed gently, clearly he cared very much.

John looked ready to pop a blood vessel. "Yugi, who did it? Did you see the guy's face?" he demanded, breaking up the happy couple.

Yugi looked at John as if noticing him for the first time, "Oh John it's you."

Inspector McGuire interrupted "Excuse me, but I'd like this story written down soon please."

Yugi nodded and let Yami pull a seat up, he held his hand as he began to speak, Conan listening intently. "I was closing up the shop for the evening, and I just put Julian out the back for some air when I heard a noise from the front. I looked and there was that man standing there," he shuddered a little.

McGuire nodded "What did he look like?"

Yugi shook his head "He wore a mask, a ski mask, and he was completely covered apart from his throat. He had slightly tan skin," he offered, but already knew it wasn't much.

Yami squeezed his hands "Go on," he encouraged softly.

Yugi nodded "I was going to tell him to get out, but he pulled a gun out and told me to move to the middle of the room. He gave me an envelope and told me to open it …" Yugi sobbed suddenly. "I-inside were photographs of you, Yami … of you _murdered_." Conan blinked. Yugi sobbed again "The photos … you were in an alley somewhere, there was so much blood …"

Yami pulled him into a one armed hug "I'm here," he reminded him.

Yugi wiped his eyes and continued to use Yami as support, their ring hands entwined. "While I was looking he moved behind me and … grabbed me, he shoved me against the display and started pulling my clothes …" he drew his knees up. "He called me names, 'slut', 'whore' … I tried to fight him, I tried, but he was strong …"

Conan felt a little sick, but kept listening. Yugi took a deep breath "Then Julian somehow got in and attacked the man, he bit him and dragged him away by his arm, but then the man just shot him and turned back to me. I was pinned against the cabinate, on the floor, then I reached out and grabbed the door stopper, and I broke the glass case over my head."

Conan's head snapped up, _that's how!_

McGuire was slower "Do you mind explaining why?"

Yugi nodded "It sets off the burglar alarms, I'd have help in no time if no one heard the gunshot. They went off, and he saw what I had done and then he hit me and that's the last I remember," he admitted.

Richard hummed as he thought.

Conan nodded to himself, _so the glass wasn't any accidents or robbery stage, it was Yugi's cry for help. That clears that mystery, but it doesn't help decide a suspect, the only clue is that it's personal, those pictures were hate ones._

Richard smirked suddenly "I know who did it. It was you! Mr Sennen!" he snapped, pointing at him.

Yami blinked "What? Excuse me sir, but I'd never attack my own fiancée!" he protested, clearly outraged.

Richard pointed at his wrist, "You have the proof on your hand! Yugi said his attacker was dragged away by his arm, you have the dog's bite right there!"

Yami shook his head "Look at it you fool, it's an old wound and I got it from Julian yes, but we were just playing."

Yugi nodded "It's true sir, that was an accident last week."

Detective Moore deflated "Er … right …" he mumbled.

McGuire sighed "Moore, stop jumping the gun and let's think about this. Mr Dean? Do you have any bites on your arms?" he asked.

John rolled up both sleeves "No. I keep telling you, it was that guy," he pointed at Yami.

Conan rolled his eyes "What about the pictures?" he asked loudly. "I wonder how they were made? Mr John? Could you have made them? You're the computer guy, right?" he said, drawing attention to the case once more.

McGuire blinked and John stiffened. The Inspector nodded "The kid's got a point, could you make those photos?"

John screamed "I did not do it!"

McGuire covered his ears "Calm down, I'm just asking if you have the ability to create faked murder photos?"

John nodded slowly "Sure, simple image manipulation. But that guy could too, he knows what crime scenes look like," he said, pointing at Yami again. Yami nodded passively.

Rachel suddenly spoke up "I think anyone could, if you had the right computer program, all you'd really need are photos and patience to make them realistic enough," she pointed out.

McGuire sighed "Premeditated, oh boy …" he opened his book and began to ask about times and events in more detail, meanwhile Conan was at his wits end.

_What am I missing? All the pieces are here but they're not adding up. Neither suspect has bite marks, both could have made those Photos, both have no alibi's, but who's the attacker?_ He rubbed at his head and began to pace in a corner, wishing he had a football to kick around while he thought.

_What am I missing? What am I missing? _He replayed the event in his head and then jumped. "Julian." He said suddenly. _He's a police dog! And when a Police dog attacks someone with a weapon they are trained to go for shoulders and neck!_ Conan smirked, _that also explains how he was not shot fatally, with that beast on you, the hind leg would be all you could reach if it was your trigger arm._

Conan was about to voice his idea when another thought hit him. "Police …" _Yami's a policeman! Detectives know self-defense and how to restrain a suspect. Yugi's not that big, but if Yami had been the attacker he'd have taken him out cleanly, not let him struggle, an arm twisted up the back would do it. That means it's an unprofessional._

Conan smiled again, _Julian wouldn't have wagged his tail at an attacker, he welcomed Yami home. Dogs can smell fear, if Yugi was afraid of his attacker, Julian would smell his fear on Yami and be wary, not friendly._

_Alright! Yami's cleared. But not John and not anyone else we've missed, for all we know the real criminal could be on a flight out of the country._ He sat down on the floor and pondered the situation, frustrated at how slow he was being.

**Clink!**

"Huh?" Conan gasped as he heard the unmistakable sound of glass crunching against the floor. He looked around, his sharp eyes at once finding the source, he got up and stealthily walked over to the chips of glass.

He picked them up and inspected them closely. _They look like the glass from the scene, but I can't prove that. So who brought it here?_ He looked around and jumped when he heard the sound again. He looked up and his glasses flashed with his eyes. _John._

Conan looked up at him carefully and smirked. _I haven't cleared you yet. Let's see if you're as innocent as you claim._

John jumped as a hand pulled at his shirt. He looked down in alarm "Wh- Kid? What do you want?" he demanded.

Conan smiled innocently "Can you tell me about computers sir? I want one for Christmas and I need to know which one is best," he lied quickly, trying to sound as young and innocent as possible.

John sighed and knelt down "What kind of thing do you want?" he asked.

Conan smiled "Rachel says I need to do homework on it, and I want to play games, which is best?" he asked, his hands pulled at his shirt again, and … _there!_ Conan's eyes zoned in on the fresh bite mark on his shoulder, only just hidden by his shirt.

John rolled his eyes "Any computer would do for that, stop bothering me kid," he grumbled and stood up.

Conan smirked, _don't worry. I got what I need. Huh?!_ The younger than he was kid's eyes widened as he spotted something clinging to John's belt, on a metal ring reinforcing the belt holes was ... _Purple fabric?_ Conan slid closer and squinted at it, then his eyes flicked to the policeman holding the clothes Yugi wore at the time of attack. _He **is** the attacker!_ Conan gasped. _This is the victim's shirt! Oh I've got you now. Only One Truth Prevails!_ he smirked and ran to set up the sleeping sleuth.

Inspector McGuire sighed and said "I'm going to have to take you both downtown for more questioning," he said to Yami and John.

John fumed "I keep telling you, he's the one who did it!" he shouted yet again.

Yami glared "What's your problem, I don't even know you," he returned sharply.

Yugi put a hand on his shoulder "John stop it, I know Yami didn't do it. Inspector, does Yami have to go?"

Yami put his hands over Yugi's "If it'll get me cleared quickly I'll go, I'll be back soon I promise."

Conan pulled out his watch and aimed for Richard's neck. _Lights out Detective,_ he thought as the dart hit its target. Richard jumped and made a woozy noise before falling back into the chair Conan hurriedly put forwards.

Conan sighed a quick sigh of relief and pulled his bowtie up to his face. "Not so fast Inspector McGuire, you'll only be taking one man downtown tonight," he said in Richard's voice.

The Inspector jumped and then gasped as he saw Richard in his 'sleeping sleuth' pose "You've solved it?" he demanded, making everyone gasp.

Conan smirked behind the voice and said "Yes, I know who attacked Mr Moto tonight, and I've got the proof." There were more gasps. "Now both our suspects have no alibi's, and both arrived on scene after the attack, thus making them equally suspicious. However there are a few facts which make one guilty and one innocent."

McGuire shot a glance at the two men who were staring in shock "So who's the suspect?"

Conan chuckled as Richard would "Let me explain. Mr Sennen, am I right in believing you know some basic defense from working with the police?"

Yami nodded "Yes sir, it's advised to learn that as you work."

"So you also know how to manhandle, for lack of better words?" Yami indicated his head. "Then if you were the attacker then Mr Moto wouldn't have had the change struggled so hard because you'd know how to restrain him efficiently. Because he did you were either too occupied holding the gun or it was someone unprofessional."

Yami blinked "But police are tried how to use a gun to …"

McGuire gasped "He could have applied pressure to the back of the neck!" he realized.

Conan smirked again, the voice showing it "Precisely. Mr Moto? Did this happen at all during your struggle?"

Yugi shook his head, amazed "No, he used one hand."

Richard's voice continued as Conan ploughed forwards "That's one of the factors making Mr Sennen's involvement at all questionable. Secondly consider Julian."

McGuire looked confused "The dog?"

"Yes Inspector. Julian was once a police dog according to Mr Sennen and I'm sure records and Mr Moto will back this up. When a man holds a weapon where is best for a dog to render him unconscious quickly? Arm, Leg or Jaguar?" after a second of pause all those in the force gasped in realization. Conan nodded to himself "I see you've caught on. A police dog would go for the Jaguar, or as close as they could get to it. So even though Mr Sennen has the only visible bite, it's in the wrong place."

Yugi blinked "But I saw Julian dragging him by his arm," he protested a little.

Conan shook his head, though unseen. "In the heat of the moment I bet it looked that way, but Julian is a fully trained working dog and as people say you can't teach an old dog new tricks. I suspect his jaw managed to sink well into the man's shoulder or upper arm, that's what caused the confusion." Yugi leaned back looking shocked and a little impressed.

"Now finally consider Julian again, why would a well-known protective breed welcome an attacker home? As Mr Sennen and Mr Moto have told us, Julian bit one of his masters during a play fight thinking Mr Moto was in distress. In a serious situation why would Julian welcome Mr Sennen home if he had inflicted his wound and hurt his other Master?" he let the information sink in "With all this I can quite confidently say that Mr Sennen is in the clear despite no alibi. The only proof we'll need is to see his shoulders and bare neck to see if there are any bite marks."

Yami looked impressed "Well said detective," he congratulated, quickly pulling off his jacket and revealing both shoulders though his shirt, letting a policeman examine them just encase. He was cleared.

McGuire nodded "Okay you've cleared one suspect, but what about Mr Dean?" he asked, pointing to the man who looked practically livid at the fact Yami was not a suspect anymore.

John shoved forwards "Yeah? What about me? I've been telling you all along that I'm innocent! What makes you think I'm the one?"

Conan glared from behind Richard's back. "Simple. The photos."

John snapped "You have no proof that I made them!" he roared.

Conan continued calmly "I don't need proof that you made them, I just need the proof that they existed in the first place. Since Mr Moto is too scared to lie about such a thing, and far too upset before Mr Sennen came in, I'm convinced they are real."

John hesitated "So you don't have them and apparently you don't need them to tell that I'm involved do you?"

Conan chuckled "I don't. The fact they exist proves one thing. Whoever the attacker is has to know Mr Moto." Everyone gasped again. Conan continued "Think about it? Why go to all the trouble unless you knew what distress it could cause him, either that or whoever made them must have a big reason to hate Mr Sennen. You haven't made your attitude towards him a secret so this at once puts you on a suspect list even if you hadn't of turned up at the crime scene."

McGuire pulled John back and pressed onwards "We get that, but where's the evidence that this guy did or didn't do it?"

Conan sighed "Patience Inspector, the evidence will come soon."

McGuire sighed irritably, but he didn't dare interrupt.

Conan smiled and continued "Starting with those that cleared Mr Sennen, John isn't a professional in any sort of self-defense or manhandling, so Mr Moto would have been able to struggle all he wanted in such an unprofessional hold. Secondly Julian growled at him, without provoked reason, very unprofessional for an ex-police-dog yes? He didn't growl at anyone else."

John glared "Dogs hate me, so what?"

Conan continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Now could you all draw your attention to Mr Deans left shoe?" everyone looked. "For those oblivious Mr Dean has been trailing glass fragments ever since the Crime Scene."

John blinked and lifted his foot to reveal more glass "I must have stood on it at the scene …" he said, sounding worried.

Conan indicated his head though his puppet didn't move "That's a possibility, but there's more. On your shoulder."

John stiffened.

"I see you've just realized it, if I'm correct then you've got a bite mark on one of your shoulders."

McGuire pulled at his shirt and gasped as he saw the fresh bite, he glared at him suspiciously "Where did you get that?" he pressed, sounding overly suspicious now.

John stuttered for a moment then said "I got bit by a dog, but you can't prove it was Yugi's pet!" he protested, hands raised. "You've got nothing, it's just coincidence that I have the bite and the glass," he smirked in triumph.

Conon closed his eyes and said "There's one final thing. Something that you cannot deny or say you got elsewhere, I'm sorry Mr Dean, but you are the attacker no matter how hard you lie."

John glared "Show it then! Where's this evidence?"

Conan took a breath. "On the third metal grip of your belt."

John looked down and saw the scrap of purple fabric hanging onto the metal and paled in horror. McGuire saw the purple fabric and his eyes narrowed "Hand it over son," he advised as an officer quickly photographed it in close detail.

John didn't move, then unclasped it, being the quietest he'd ever been since he'd gotten here.

McGuire examined the fabric next to Yugi's torn shirt. "It's a match," he announced.

Conan smirked and quickly wrapped it up while everyone stared at John in shock, "Come clean Mr Dean. That fabric will match in the lab, and you haven't been in contact with Mr Moto earlier or after since the clothes were taken into custody and Conan, Rachel and I were there with him right after the attack. The only way it would get onto your clothes would be because you're the attacker."

Yugi looked sick "John? You wouldn't?" he half pleaded.

John smirked, but it wasn't a nice smirk, it was bitter with defeat. He looked away "The Detective's right Yugi, I'm the one who attacked you."

Yugi gasped in horror. "B-but why?"

"Mr Moto?" 'Richard' called once again. "Did you know that Mr Dean here introduced himself as your boyfriend when we first met him tonight?"

Yugi jumped "John? Why would you do that?" he questioned again.

John turned back with the same bitter smirk on his face again "We never broke up Yugi. You're still mine." He took a deep breath and began to spill at last "When I served my sentence in the juvenile prison I went into computer works to get enough money to return to Domino. I wanted to reconnect with Yugi again after so long apart, but when I got back here, moving in just across the town, I saw him in the arms of another man, just after he proposed …"

He looked away angrily "I couldn't believe that Yugi would betray me, I knew that the other man, Mr Yami Sennen, was forcing him into cheating on me. I know Yugi was still loyal, but I could do nothing. I took out my anger by imagining killing that man off, I made the pictures to stop myself from ever acting out the real thing. I took Yugi on dates to try and get him back, but whatever I did he was too tightly bound by that bastard."

"Then I had the perfect plan," he looked at Yami with loathing "I wanted to turn Yugi's so called love into hate so he'd run to me and I'd be able to protect him. I came up with the plan of attacking Yugi one night while Yami wasn't home and to confuse him enough with the pictures so it would seem that Yami was trying to convince Yugi he'd been killed. Then I would appear once the attacker vanished and be the hero, saving Yugi and claiming to have seen Yami running from the scene … so perfect …"

Rachel sighed "But when you tried to come back to be the hero, Conan, Dad and I were already there, and when you did appear it was after you had tossed the gun and the photos," she realised.

Yugi looked at John in disgust "John … when you left I wrote and left messages for weeks, but you never replied, I thought you had moved on, and that I should do the same. So when Yami asked me to date him I agreed, I had feeling for him before you left anyway," he sighed a little "It would only be a matter of time before I left you anyway John," he admitted. "I was happy you had come back and was doing well, but … I never once considered fixing what little we had."

John sagged at the information and let the police officer take him away. Conan stepped to Rachel's side and pretended he had been there the whole time. "Rachel?"

"Yes?" she asked, jumping as he appeared by her side.

Conan shuffled his feet nervously "Did John do all that because he loved Mr Yugi?"

Rachel shook her head at once "You could never hurt someone you loved like that. He was obsessed," she explained, moving to wake up her still snoozing Dad.

"Conan?" called Yugi.

Conan walked over quickly "Yes?"

Yugi and Yami smiled and leaned in "We saw what you did." Conan stiffened and at once tried to play dumb. Yugi put a hand over his mouth "I saw your lips moving with Mr Moore's words. You're an amazing kid Conan," he congratulated him.

Yami nodded and quickly brought out something "I think you should have this, for saving my ass," he added.

Conan looked at the blank Duel Monsters card and frowned "What's this?"

Yugi smiled "It's a blank card, you put your own design on there, abilities appearance, even photographs. On Mr Pegasus's website he lets you design your own card, one strength, one weakness and any picture you want."

Conan stared at the card thoughtfully, then smirked "Thank you very much, I think I'll need this."

* * *

Rachel finished laying the table and then leaned out of the window to call Conan inside for dinner. But instead she got the shock of her life. She saw Jimmy!

He was standing looking down at Conan in his signature hands in jacket slouch, they appeared to be talking. Conan suddenly looked up at Rachel and waved at her "Hello Rachel! I'll be there in a minute!" he promised.

Jimmy looked up at her too, winked silently and turned and walked into an alley.

Rachel sprinted downstairs and outside "Jimmy! Jimmy wait!" she shouted, looking down the alley. He was no-where to be seen. She slumped sadly and looked back at Conan who was watching … regretfully? "Conan? Was that Jimmy just now?"

Conan nodded "Yeah, he was just on his way to catch a train for his next case, he was hoping to see you but I kinda distracted him with this," he held up a duel disk, it looked silly on his tiny arm. "I couldn't get it to work, but he showed me and then took off … are you okay Rachel?" he asked, seeing how sad she was.

Rachel smiled and rubbed the top of his head "I'm fine Conan. I'm sure he'd have stopped to talk unless what he was doing was important … anyway, let's go. I made your favourite."

Conan grinned and ran up behind her, slipping the Duel Monster card of himself into his back pocket …

* * *

_There we have it. If you wanted Japanese Names I'm very sorry but I kept slipping into the habit of using the American dub names, so I stuck with it, though I do like the Japanese versions just as much as the English I'm not a big one for Spelling long names which I'm not used to like Shinichi over and over. I know it's a lame excuse, but there you have it. Hope you liked, Amme-chan out!_


End file.
